


Ragnar\Athelstan - One Way Or Another

by mangobango2



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bikers, Church Sex, Fanvids, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Modern Era, Priest Kink, Priests, Religion, Romance, Slash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobango2/pseuds/mangobango2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern|Priest AU<br/>Athelstan priest in a small town. Ragnar - biker who comes to this small town. Can faith to overcome the feelings of ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragnar\Athelstan - One Way Or Another




End file.
